Por la mañana
by sekhoya990
Summary: Akihiko se despierta deseoso, Misaki no puede huir, lo cual se traduce en mucha diversión pero también en momentos algo incomodos. One-shot, PWP clasificado M por lo que ya saben


**Jajajaja, un pequeño bajativo luego de la actualización de mi joyita nueva. Centrado en mi pareja favorita de la serie y que se me ocurrio mientras andaba en YouTube. Debo aclarar que esta fuera de la línea de tiempo de "A la guerra", o sea es algo asi como una historia aparte, o sea que ahí esta la expliacion a como se porta Misaki, jejejeje :3 Como sea, disfruten :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Otro fic, otra vez admitiendo que los personajes no me pertenecen, la vida es tan injusta T.T**

* * *

Misaki se despertó temprano esa mañana, bastante temprano de hecho, no eran ni siquiera las siete… y era sábado por amor de Dios, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su cuerpo se sentía caliente… muy, muy caliente, se sentía aplastado por un cuerpo mucho más grande y sentía que quería gritar de placer al sentir algo tibia y húmedo recorriendo su pecho, su abdomen, llegando hasta… ahí fue cuando finalmente abrió los ojos como platos. Lo primero que vio al bajar la vista fue el cabello plateado de su amante, el cual le hacía cosquillas en su pálida piel y cuya respiración golpeaba contra ésta, haciéndolo estremecer. No fue sino hasta que dejo escapar un erótico gemido que su conejo pervertido se dio cuenta de que ya estaba despierto.

Akihiko: -lo mira- Buen día Misaki

Misaki: Baka Usagi…. hentai… ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la mañana?

Akihiko: Tú dime, tú eres el que no deja de gemir pidiéndome más

Misaki (sonrojado): ¿Ah? ¡Yo jamás te pedí tal cosa, viejo sucio! ¡Aléjate de mi!

Akihiko: -se le sube encima- Dices eso, pero no me empujas ni me apartas de tu lado ¿en serio quieres que me vaya Misaki?

El universitario no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí donde estaba, sin mover un musculo, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo de la excitación y estaba tan incómodamente _duro_ allá abajo que no podía hacer nada. Akihiko lo entendió como una señal para seguir adelante y comenzó a besar aun más la piel expuesta de su cuerpo. Lo embriagaba ese olor tan delicado que emanaba de Misaki en las mañanas junto con la calidez de su piel, todo lo que quería era abrazarlo, tocarlo, besarlo y hacerlo gemir y gritar hasta que no pudiera más. Su propio miembro se encontraba tan duro que casi no podía soportarlo, era como si le pidiera a gritos estar de una buena vez adentro del cuerpo del chico, siendo apretado por las paredes de su entrada y finalmente llenándolo de ese liquido ardiente, para luego repetir el proceso una y otra vez hasta que sus fuerzas ya se hubieran acabado.

Akihiko: -le besa el cuello- Si quieres que me vaya… entonces deja de hacer esos ruidos, me excitas aun mas ¿lo sabías?

Misaki: Cá… llate… aahhhh…

Akihiko: -le muerde ligeramente la oreja- ¿Qué quieres que haga Misaki? Y dime la verdad, yo sé que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti

Misaki: Usagi… Usagi-san… ngh…

Akihiko comenzó a masajear el trasero del chico con mucha delicadeza, apretando esas redondas nalgas y dándole algunas palmadas, lo que hacía que Misaki soltara gemidos más fuertes y se sonrojara aun mas. Los brazos que en algún momento puso alrededor del cuello del autor lo apretaron con aun más fuerza. Sintió como su mano se escabullía dentro del pantalón de su pijama, acariciando sus desnudas nalgas y hasta pellizcándolas. Sus gritos se intensificaron cuando sintió algo largo y frio invadir su entrada, que salía y volvía a entrar a cada segundo. Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y sus gritos comenzaron a verse ahogados. Akihiko sentía que tenía que remediar eso, así que bajando por completo el pantalón de Misaki, Akihiko introdujo otro dedo en su rosada entrada, haciendo que se dilatara más y más, preparándolo para algo más grande que ya estaba por venir.

Misaki no dejaba de jadear y de sudar, y en un momento de pronto sintió la urgencia de ponerse boca abajo, sin dejar que su amante dejara de penetrarlo con sus dedos. Tenía la mitad de su cara contra la almohada, pero finalmente debió cubrir completamente su boca con ella, estaba a punto de correrse, y eso hizo que sus gritos se hicieran más fuertes. Akihiko no podía creer que Misaki estuviera en semejante agonía… le encantaba hacerlo gritar de placer, pero esto ya estaba a otro nivel. Adoraba a ese Misaki que de un segundo a otro se convertía en una bestia en la cama, siendo que hasta hacia unos minutos lo estaba llamando pervertido.

Akihiko: Misaki… mírate, todo sudado y excitado solo por mis dedos, tal parece que ya no soy el pervertido de la relación -le besa el cuello-

Misaki: ¡AAHH! Cállate… eres tú el que me convirtió en un pervertido ¿ya lo olvidaste?

El autor entonces se dio cuenta de que Misaki ya estaba lo bastante preparado como para algo mejor. Retiró ambos dedos, cosa que hizo que el chico detuviera sus gritos en seco, como preguntándose que pasaba, pero Akihiko calló todas sus dudas introduciendo su excitado miembro poco a poco, primero apenas rosando la cabeza contra la entrada del castaño.

Misaki: Usagi-san… ¿Qué haces?

Akihiko: Shh… calma, te prometo que se sentirá bien… solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar…

Misaki hizo como su amante le había dicho. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y comenzó a sentir como el miembro del autor se enterraba en su hirviente interior, hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo dentro de su cuerpo. Akihiko se detuvo, esperando a que su pequeño novio se ajustara a su tamaño. Un grito ahogado le dijo que ya estaba listo y que podía comenzar a moverse, así que lo hizo. Tomando sus manos y besando la parte de atrás de su cuello entraba y salía muy rápido, gozando del placer que Misaki también estaba sintiendo. Lo sujetó fuertemente de la cintura, profundizando sus envestidas, golpeando con su miembro ese punto que hacía que Misaki gritara de placer. Sentía que el final ya estaba cerca, así que girándolo una vez más fue que ahora lo penetraba por delante, sintiendo como el chico lo abrazaba con sus piernas y con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Cuando las envestidas comenzaron a tornarse erráticas fue que Misaki entendió que ya no faltaba mucho, corriéndose en ese momento y luego sintiendo cómo su amante lo hacía luego de solo un par de estocadas más. Los gritos y gemidos finalmente pararon, dejando a Misaki con la respiración entrecortada y jadeando como loco. Sus uñas aun estaban clavadas en la espalda de su amante, pero a éste no podía importarle menos, para él todo lo que importaba era el dulce chico que ahora parecía derretirse entre sus brazos. Le dio entonces un beso en la frente, otro en los parpados, en su nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios. Misaki no dijo nada, solo dio la vuelta, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y su sonrojo bajo las sábanas, solo para ser nuevamente abrazado por su amante, quien lo besaba entre pequeñas risas.

Akihiko: Esté bien Misaki… estuviste muy bien, no tienes que avergonzarte

Misaki: -se esconde aun más- Ya no digas nada… solo quiero dormir y hacer como que esto no pasó

Akihiko: De acuerdo, entonces como nada ocurrió, no creo que tengas problemas en hacerlo de nuevo ¿verdad? -se le sube encima de nuevo y lo besa-

Misaki: ¡AAAHHHH! ¡Ya cállate idiota! -le lanza una almohada-

El avergonzado chico se escondió aun mas en su vergüenza, oyendo cómo su amante moría de risa a su lado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Akihiko tenía una risa muy linda.

Horas más tarde, ya pasado el "incidente" de antes, Misaki lavaba los platos del desayuno mientras Akihiko leía el periódico en el sofá. El timbre sacó a ambos de su tranquilidad, así que secándose las manos Misaki fue a contestar a quien fuera que llamara a la puerta. Vio entonces a una anciana, la reconoció como la señora que vivía en el departamento del piso de abajo. No era común que fuera a verlos a ambos, así que Misaki supuso que necesitaba algo.

Misaki: ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Señora: Bueno, en realidad quería saber si había algo en lo que yo pudiera ayudarlos a ustedes

Misaki (confundido): Perdón… no la entiendo

Señora: Verá joven, en la mañana oí gritos y ruidos muy fuertes que provenían de aquí y me preocupé, pensé que quizá estaba teniendo una pelea con su casero o quizá un ladrón había entrado. Me asusté mucho y no sabía si llamar a la policía o no

Misaki: ¿Gritos y ruidos fuertes? -se pone a pensar-

En un segundo el pobre chico entendió a qué se refería la ancianita y su cara se tornó roja de un momento a otro. Se quedo paralizado por la vergüenza, y no reaccionó hasta que Akihiko lo abrazó por la cintura.

Akihiko (muy sonriente): No tiene de qué preocuparse, Misaki y yo solo nos despertamos deseosos de hacer el amor esta mañana y no pudimos evitar hacer ruido. Me disculpo por ambos si eso la incomodó de alguna forma, trataremos de ser más silenciosos la próxima vez. Que tenga buen día -cierra la puerta-

Misaki seguía de pie en el mismo sitio mientras veía como Akihiko regresaba al sofá como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie lo sabía, pero en su mente estaba creando un elaborado plan para matar al autor y luego ocultar el cuerpo donde nadie lo encontrara, huir lejos y empezar una nueva vida con otra identidad. En todo caso, el plan se fue abajo de inmediato apenas vio la sensual mirada de Akihiko recorriendo todo su cuerpo, como queriendo repetir la experiencia otra vez, experimentando alguna manera de "hacer menos ruido". Seguramente no sabía cómo, pero tenía planeado divertirse en el proceso.

_Nii-chan, no quiero que te alarmes pero… ¡sálvame de este pervertido!_

FIN


End file.
